Pictures of Mating
by Marie Nomad
Summary: A photographer is out in the woods where she caught Tony Stark and Pepper together. Inspired by Writingmonkey10's fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is inspired by Writingmonkey10's fic 'Road to Happiness' involving photography. It's nowhere near as depressing. I do not own any of this. All characters belong to Marvel and Disney.

Pictures of Mating

By Marie Nomad

The forest was quiet as I sat in my perch and take pictures. It's my favorite picture spot not far from my cabin. It is what I do, I love to capture the wildlife in its natural setting; the bears, the squirrels, and the occasional bald eagle. It is my duty as a photographer to capture everything as possible. I woke up early in the morning and sat in my perch with my coffee, snacks, and a rifle in case of bears.

I saw a strange blue light and I turned my lens towards the source. "Oh my... whoa... " I was prepared for a lot of things but not of the sight of Tony Stark, Iron Man, standing at the side of the lake. My finger twitched as I kept on taking pictures. What was he doing here? How long has he been here? Where are his clothes? Oh my god, he is naked. I could see his muscles, his glowing triangle, and even his hot goatee. He was oblivious to me, like he was my own personal show. He stretched and took a deep breath and I swooned.

"Oh... yes... stay that way." I breathed as I took another picture and looked away for a second. My face felt hot, I must be blushing. "I really need a boyfriend." I shouldn't feel so... excited but this was Tony Stark. I had heard that he has the power to make the most stubborn woman weak in the knees with just a smile. I had heard that he had sex with a reporter who hated his guts. I had heard that he had once slept with fourteen women in the same night. I didn't believe it but now... wow. I wanted to run up to him and yell, 'Take me. I'm yours.'

I shook my head. I am a photographer. I had seen naked men before. "Calm yourself and keep on taking pictures." I aimed my camera again to see Tony with another woman. She was dressed in a one piece bathing suit. She has long red hair and a strong figure. She smiled at Tony and he kept on pulling at her strap.

Who was she? What was she doing with my Tony? No, he's not mine. I am just an observer, watching and waiting. He smiled at her and she smiled back. I see them talking to each other and flirting. Oh, how I wanted to know what they are saying, makes me wish I knew how to lip read. The two laughed and embraced each other. They fell to the ground and the swimsuit got ripped off. They rolled on the ground and... I didn't know that position was possible.

I breathed harder as I took more pictures. Every thrust, every pull, I can almost feel the passion from my place. "Oh yes... keep at it..." I wasn't just an observer any more, I was there. I could almost smell the sweat from here. I can almost taste the sex. I haven't had so much fun taking pictures in years. Time flew and finally they were done and I collapsed.

Is it possible to feel exhausted just by taking pictures? I want a cigarette and I don't even smoke. "Oh..." I looked down at my camera to see the memory card was full. The sun was high in the sky. Where did the time go? "Wow." I put in another one. My hands shook. It dawned on me, I should not be doing this. I am not a paparazzi. I am just a photographer who had just taken pictures of two people having sex. Slowly, I raised my camera to see Tony and the redhead dressed and talking. I saw the red head's face and it dawned on me. It was Pepper Potts, personal assistant to Tony Stark.

I had heard about her especially when she was given the position of CEO for a week by Tony. No one really know what happened but Pepper had just quit that job and went back to being the PA. Pepper was known as the only woman who could handle being in Tony's presence and not end up in his bedroom. At least, until now. What happened between them? Was it because of what happened at the Expo? Or even the fact that he is Iron Man? I want to know everything but I can't find out without actually speaking to them.

I watched as they talked some more. I had heard about Tony's past with women. He had sex with them one night and forget they exist the next day. This is different. Could it be love? I took several more pictures. All I can see are two people in love.

The sun slowly set and I left the two alone, I went back to my cabin and loaded up the pictures onto my computer. They were such good pictures. I felt myself getting really excited at seeing Tony's ass. He has such a fine ass. And I really need a boyfriend.

What should I do with these pictures? I could make a lot of money with these pictures but... should I? I take pictures to help others or at least entertain them. I can't see how this will help others although, it would be very entertaining. It wasn't like Tony was cheating on anyone. He wasn't hurting anyone. If I post these pictures, Tony and Pepper would be forced to expose their relationship. Pepper would lose respect and she would be more of a target than before. Tony is a superhero, he saved lives. He might be distracted from all that just to protect Pepper. I heard of relationships collapsing because of the pressures of celebrity.

I stared at the pictures again. I can't destroy them either. They were so... beautiful. I want the world to see them like I had seen them. I want every person on the Internet to see that Tony Stark has fallen in love with Pepper Potts and no one else.

I know what I have to do.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Pictures of Mating

Part Two

By Marie Nomad

How does Peter Parker take such great pictures of Spiderman? I was on the ledge of the fifth story window trying to get a picture of the latest battle. I have a very good grip and absolutely no fear of heights but I am still nervous. First of all, there are massive blasts coming from this weird looking guy with horns on his head and Thor was fighting back. I wasn't really paying much attention, I was into the moment and... Iron Man is there.

Even after all this time, he still had... aura of power, of technology, of sex. I can still see him in my mind naked as the day he was born with Pepper. Even with all that armor, he had that charm. Maybe, it's just me.

I take pictures as I tried not to die. I felt alive in this moment, the battle between good and evil. I know that there are cameras everywhere but I want to take the best ones. I know that I might die but being a photographer is something that I'm good at.

The battle ended quickly and I went back into the building. I got some intense photos. They should make the online community happy. I kissed my lucky flash drive. "Oh, you have helped me again."

"Oh, so you are that nut who caught me and Pepper having sex."

I turned around to see Iron Man in all his glory. His armor was dirty and I can see some dents but he was so awesome. "Uhhh... ah..."

"Are you all right?" Iron Man revealed his face. "Hey, it's okay."

"I... I'm fine. Really." My face turned red. Why do I feel so flustered? I have to be calm. "You... you did a good job with that villain." My IQ dropped several points.

"It was easy. I want to talk to you."

"You do?" Oh, of course. He recognized me as the one who had posted the pictures. He didn't seem too mad at me.

"Yeah, and ever since I saw the pictures, I have this one question in my mind."

"Uh... huh?" He is talking to me. He is talking to me.

"Why did you wait until after Pepper and I got married to post the pictures? It was a huge story. Tony Stark and Pepper in the Wild! You could have made lots of money. But now, people think that you are an idiot for waiting too long. I don't see you as an idiot."

"Well..." I felt calmer. His charm, made me feel like I can talk to him. "What I saw was incredible. I... I was overwhelmed and I can see that you two are in love. It didn't seem fair to expose you since you were doing nothing wrong. I just felt that if I wait until you announce your relationship then I can post them since it won't be such a secret. I was so happy that you and Pepper got married. I was afraid that you broke up or something."

"I do know how to keep a secret." He smiled at me and then glanced off almost wistfully. It made me wonder, what type of secrets does he keep hidden away? He seemed so open but maybe that was just camouflage; like how a tiger is bright with black stripes but it keeps hidden in the grass. "Anyway, thank you."

He took my hand and I felt warm again. "No problem! Besides, watching you and Pepper... it inspired me. I wanted to do more, see more, I want to..." I can't tell Tony that I wanted to find true love and lose my virginity, that would be crazy. "I want to do a lot!"

"Was I that inspirational?" Tony smirked at me.

"Oh yeah... you were... incredible. I have more pictures right here. They are really... explicit." I gave Tony my lucky flash drive. "Don't worry, I have my backups on my computer."

"You carry sexy pictures of me, in a flash drive?" Tony looked intrigued as he accepted them. I hope he didn't mind them.

"Well... they are good luck."

He put the flash drive next to his helmet as he lowered the face place. I can't see his expression but after a few minutes of tense waiting, I saw his face again. He looked shocked and I felt embarrassed. "Have you ever thought of doing porn photography?"

"I... got really excited." I blushed again.

"You have enough to do a book."

"It's nothing... really. What did Mrs. Stark think about the pictures?"

"Embarrassed, but relieved that it didn't come out until after the wedding. She didn't want to do the wild thing in the woods again since if you could catch us with our pants down, so to speak, worse people could do the same."

"Oh no! I haven't thought of how vulnerable you were."

"It's okay. Really." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, for waiting."

"You're welcome..." I felt like swooning again. Tony Stark is thanking me. I wish he wasn't married. No, that's not true. He had changed, he was different than before he became Iron Man. I like this guy.

"Want to take a picture with me?"

"Uh huh." I felt like a little girl as I set my camera's settings and stood by Tony. It took our picture, of us, together.

"If you need anything, let me know. I have to go." Tony told me. He flew off. I took a picture of him flying away.

This is the best day of my life.

The End


End file.
